A friend willing to listen
by Ark19
Summary: Everyone needs someone willing to listen, sometimes we hold things inside and they hurt us. A young man has decided he won't let that happen to others, willing to listen to their thoughts and offer advice a counselor makes his way in Yokai Academy. Rated T to be safe, might change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I writing this when I got others story to work with? Honestly, because I felt rather happy this week, and so I will do my best to work and keep up the spirits high. So, let us go! Hope you enjoy this story! Critique is always welcome as it helps me get better.**

 **Prologue: Ever thought about helping students?**

Cid knew life wasn't easy, and it wasn't going to get easy by magical means. The recent graduate of high school was looking to the walls decorated with newspaper clippings and titles.

 _Young man solves the mystery of the missing students._

 _The young member of the student body, Cid. Managed to solve the mystery regarding the disappearances of his classmates…_

 _First place on academic progress.  
First place on the National Exam.  
_

The list went on. And he sighed while looking at it. His professors often spoke he should pursue a higher level of education, no school would deny him a scholarship. Yet he wasn't one for studies really. He had a thrill on investigating, he had decided he would open a detective agency, he even thought on helping others through therapy.

But his love in life was the supernatural, the biggest mysteries going around. A world that Cid was sure existed. And maybe it was because of that reason, that he ended up going away from people as he saw the newspaper clipping on his hand.

 _Young prodigy crazy?  
The number one student, the first place on the national exams, is Cid crazy? Young man swears he saw a monster killing the girl. Specialist agrees it might be trauma…_

Cid sighed. He got his glasses back in place and moved the mess of hair he had to his back. He really had to try to look a bit cleaner.

"Jerks… they didn't see it"

The poor girl was little but a mangled mess, and he swore he had seen a monster killing her. Cid knew what he saw. But he hated how everyone discarded what he saw.

"Everyone thinks you are great until you do something different…"

The office he had hopefully opened a month ago to solve mysteries had proved to be a bad idea. No one came, and those who did were reporters trying to write an article about the failure of a prodigy.

The only one who had call to check on him was the nun who owned the orphanage he had grown in. He sighed at that. He didn't mean to make her worry… not after she always took care of him… even know he was expecting someone to come by her insistence.

* * *

" _Are you sure you don't want me to visit you? We could even go to eat, you know we could catch up?" Alma spoke with worry in her voice. Cid might have never been adopted, but to her, the young man was her son._

" _You don't need to worry Alma… I am okay really" He tried to sound as confident as possible, but he knew Alma wouldn't fall for it._

" _Cid… you don't need to lie you know? Is okay to feel frustrated… look I spoke with some friends, and I got to contact someone who will be visiting me in a couple of days, I told him of your talents and he seems curious of getting to know you"_

 _Cid could picture the soft face of Alma smiling at those words. He could only smile from the other side of the phone at the fact she was always looking out for him even when she wasn't responsible for him._

" _Thanks, mom…" Cid speech got cut as he noticed what he said. Before he could correct himself, he could hear the high-pitched scream from the other side of the line. It was too late._

" _Cid! Did you call me mom?! Do you mean it?!" She was sounding really excited, and Cid could only cough a bit embarrassed as she spoke again._

" _You have always been one to be embarrassed when speaking of your feelings! You sweet boy!"_

 _Cid coughed again before saying he had to go. Alma only laughed at the awkwardness of her surrogate son._

" _The one visiting is a friend from Japan, he is the director of an academy, his name is Mikogami!"_

* * *

That had been a couple of days ago. And now he was waiting for the man called Mikogami to visit him. Alma had said he would be looking for him. He could only hope he had a good job for him. Or maybe good news. Whatever it could be it was welcome.

Soft knocking on his door made him walk to the door. When he saw the man, he looked like a member of the church in his opinion. But considering his affiliation with Alma it seemed obvious.

The man wearing robes and a rosary in front of his chest looked rather normal to Cid. But his eyes that were hidden by the robes made him have the aspect of a hawk eyeing prey. He was anything but old it seemed. He showed an amicable smile extending his hand at Cid.

"Cid I will guess, you look just like Alma said, even the long hair and scruffiness" The man laughed even harder when Cid gave him a handshake.

"Ah, I must say I thought she was joking mentioning your grip strength" Cid grip strength was lacking in a lot of senses. If he hadn't got in problems with bullies was because Alma thought him the proper way to defend himself.

"Alma is an honest woman; too honest I am afraid. She wasn't joking of anything when she spoke of me, a pleasure to meet you Mikogami" Cid smiled at the man. He seemed nice enough, and if Alma was in good terms with the man in front of him, he was good too.

Cid motioned for him to sit on the couch or the chair in the small room.

"Small place you got here, as expected of the nest of a detective" The man seemed to see all the decoration of the room, the newspaper clippings, and the sketches. He nodded.

Tenmei Mikogami had been hoping to get a human into the working staff of the school. But it was hard to find a human willing to enter his world. What's more, he had to be trust worthy and have something to offer. When he got a call from the nun of the orphanage he was surprised, more because the nun seemed to know about him owning a school.

She didn't know the finer details, but she was hoping that he could help her surrogate son. He would have denied immediately, but when she spoke of the young man he got curious and thought that just maybe he could get an interview to judge him.

It is the least he could do for the nun dedication and the caring feelings she obviously had for the boy.

"Tell me Cid. How old are you young man?" He would get the main details fast, no need to play around.

Cid noticed he was being interviewed right there, and he thought he could simply answer fast. No need to go around the bush.

Both parties knew what was going on.

"I will be eighteen in a few months"

"Allergies, chronical sickness, fears?"

"None sir, believe it or not, I only look frail, but I am in good health…. Though if I am being honest I fear clowns"

"Good, that is good, how do you feel about teaching?"

"I…I never thought much about it honestly… I always wanted to be a detective and help others"

"I see, tell me, how would you feel about working in a school? Would you feel like teaching students?"

"I…I don't know what I could teach, I mean… I don't know if I could do it"

The director of the school chuckled.

"Nonsense, I am seeing the national exam number one rank am I not?"

Cid could only nod.

"Then what do you fear on your intellect, if you wanted to be a detective surely your mind is sharp, I am sure someone with a sharp mind can teach students. Or if that is not so much your field, how about being a counselor for students?"

Cid was in thought before thinking about it.

He could actually work as a counselor, it didn't sound so hard. What was the worse that could happen? He could make it surely. And any work was better than being losing time in his office.

"I guess I could make it without problems, sir"

The director smiled. Time for the hard question.

"How do you feel about the supernatural phenomena?" That was the most important question for him.

Cid smiled.

"I love all things related to it, they are the biggest mysteries, and I have always feel curious about them"

The director smiled. He had found a human that could work for the school. It would be useful to have him.

"Good, then we are going to the school right now then! Pack your clothes, we go once you are ready since you will be working you need to get familiar with the school before the new period starts, plus I need to present you to your coworkers"

Mikogami decided right there he would need to take Cid to the academy before he could get cold feet.

Cid smiled. It seemed things were going to a good start, and if he could just leave the city and go away when he was more than glad. He would later call Alma about it. He always had a bag of clothes in the office. Just in case he one day would need to escape the country… call him crazy, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Well then, seeing as you are ready, you will be working with other professors, so is better if we go soon, presentations are in order, and the trip will not take long"

Cid didn't understand how come the trip wouldn't take long, wasn't his academy in Japan?

When they were out of the office he saw a school bus. He was sure he had never seen a bus in his area. The director got inside the bus without doubting anything, he motioned for Cid to follow. He was greeted by an eerie looking driver.

"Hey there… who is this guy director?"

The director smiled before speaking pointing at Cid.

"We got a new counselor, he will be a good investment for the academy" The director smiled

"Ah, well young man, hope you are ready for Yokai Academy"

Cid only smiled. The creepy and eerie driver didn't seem to show an aura of trying to harm him. If anything Cid felt welcomed as he nodded with his bag still in hand.

"Sounds like the school will be fun, so let us go then" As he took a sit on the bus the director and the driver shared looks before nodding. They had found a human member of the staff. It would be interesting to see how he fared in the environment of the academy.

As they were on the path Cid already guessed what was happening. And the name could only confirm his thoughts. But he was smiling. Surely it would prove to be a fun adventure, and who knows, he could finally see a bit of that other world he often imagined. The world of the supernatural stuff.

It would prove to be fun…

* * *

It also proved that no matter where you went. Some people couldn't avoid being asses. He had learned that when he started to meet his coworkers who had come to visit his counseling office.

"A counselor for the students? Plus, what kind of monster is he?"

Okuto Kotsubo was making a bad impression on the new counselor. And the director could only sigh, he guessed he wouldn't accept the new member of the staff. But it seemed Cid was unfazed by his words.

"Just like the body, students need help with their minds too, so I would appreciate you not making any less of my work" Cid tried his best to look uninterested, and it seemed to make Kotsubo angry.

The man sneered at Cid but before he could speak more the blonde teacher got in the middle.

"There there, maybe you should go out Kotsubo? Prepare everything for the students?"

The man sneered once more before leaving. The blonde turned to Cid with her hand stretched at him.

"Shizuka Nekonome, hope we work well this semester" Her happy attitude was contagious as her smile made Cid smile.

"Cid, I will be under your care" He took her hand and she couldn't avoid her question.

"Oh, you look really young now that I take a close look at you, how old are you?" She smiled at the bespectacled young man, she also took notice of his long hair and frail physique. She was glad Kotsubo hadn't hurt him.

"Oh, I will be eighteen soon, for now, I am still seventeen" He smiled at her. So far, he was enjoying the aura of the teacher. He also had to suppress a giggle, thinking her hairstyle seemed to look like cat ears.

She smiled and squealed with happiness before giving him a hug.

"You don't mean it?! We are the same age then!" She giggled as Cid could only get a bit embarrassed at the sudden contact.

The hug was broken after the coughing of the other member of the staff.

"Leave the poor boy Shizuka" she looked at him before presenting herself.

"Ririko Kagome, let us work together this semester" She looked professional while Cid thought she seemed to be trying to suppress something…

"Cid, I will be under your care" He smiled politely, and she smiled back before leaving while taking a pouting Nekonome away.

"Hope you enjoy your stay Cid, who knows, if you do a good job we might have a permanent counselor" She smiled as she left.

Cid could only smile. When he saw the academy on the outside he was like a child in Christmas. When he heard the rule, the monsters had to stay in human form, he only smiled even wider. The supernatural existed. And he was a part of that world.

"I know I will be enjoying my stay!" He shouted at them as they crossed the door. He took to smile looking at the door. The bold letters making him smile even more.

 **School Counselor. Cid.** _ **This door is always open for anyone who wishes to speak their mind.**_

"This is going to be great!" Cid smiled. He was hoping to have a great time. He made a promise to himself at that moment.

 _I will help anyone. No matter what I need to do, I will always believe in the students! I won't be like the people I met… any student will have my support!_

With conviction in his spirit and his office ready, he could only wait for the semester to start. It promised that things would be fun.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, this shall be a fun thing to try! I will do my best! Hope you guys have a great weekend! Also I invite all of you to get on writing if you feel like it, is always fun if you ask me.**

 **Next time:  
Chapter 1: An angel made of ice. Why do you have bite marks on your neck kid?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Good weekend everyone? Hope you had a good weekend! Back to this!**

 **Chapter 1: An angel made of ice. Why do you have bite marks on your neck kid?**

A new semester was beginning soon, the teachers were ready, the classrooms were in order and cleaned. The only detail to solve was somehow to use their time. Some students would arrive earlier to get on the dorms, and someone had to act as a guide. But in truth, it was a hard job to act as a chaperone for students to guide them to their rooms.

Truly giving classes was a thing and taking care of youngsters was a totally different one.

"Nya, shouldn't you be able to solve it, Cid?" Nekonome was placing her hands together with his as she begged. She had been the one call to do it, but honestly, after the last time, she decided she needed a rest.

What better way to solve it than by asking the newest member? Surely, he would appreciate the chance of knowing the grounds better.

"Shouldn't the more experienced of us do it?" Cid knew he stepped on a landmine when he noticed the change of Nekonome tensing in a smile.

"You are not calling me old, are you?" She noticed how the color seemed to face from Cid, she smiled more relaxed as it was obvious he understood his mistake.

"Not at all…. I was going to ask you at what time should I see the students…" Nekonome smiled as she hugged him in a tight hug.

"That's the spirit Cid! I knew you were going to fit right in! Here!" She offered him a sheet of paper after releasing him from the hug. The piece of paper had a time as well as offering information regarding the students' rooms.

"Is pretty simple really, you wait for them to get to the school from the bus, Nurari will be bringing everyone so don't worry!" Cid raised an eyebrow at the name of Nurari, until he remembered he didn't know the name of the driver.

"Oh, the driver… should I tell some words to the students?" At this Nekonome simply shrugged smiling at him.

"Is your call counselor, you can try to motivate them, be sure to mention them the rule of keeping their human forms, we don't need any problems in here" The last part was said with a stern tone. It was obvious the rules were to be taken seriously. Cid wanted to question her about her tail that he often saw peeking behind her. But it wouldn't be nice to question on that.

Making his resolve he nodded.

"I will do my best in receiving the students Nekonome" She smiled, her smile seemed gentle as she looked at him with her closed eyes.

"I knew you would be the best to do it, best of luck Cid, after all, they will be arriving soon" Cid took notice of the time in the paper. 10 Am. They would be arriving in ten minutes.

"Oh! I will see you later then!" As he took a running start Nekonome waved at his fading visage chuckling.

"Quite the excited young man you are… is hard to believe you are a human" She smiled knowing his secret. The headmaster had been clear that she should try to keep an eye on him. Just to make sure he was doing well. She didn't mind humans so much. At least not a human as simple as Cid.

"You are something different for sure"

* * *

Meanwhile the human counselor was making his way to the bus. He did his best to keep his long hair out of his face, he needed a haircut or a piece of clothing to keep the hair out of his face. Once he reached the bus stop he cleaned his glasses against his shirt. He didn't really look imposing or formal. But he thought it was better to look casual for this. He was a counselor after all.

He took on the school behind him. The surrounding aura it brought, for many it would look like the memories of a bad horror movie, and for some as a mixture of Halloween paraphernalia, to him, it simply was a cool place to be part in. As he was smiling thinking of the place he would be calling his workplace for the next semester, he heard the bus coming.

"Well, relax Cid… they are just kids… who are a couple of years younger than you… almost three years younger than you…"

As he let out a final sigh. He tried to look as relaxed as possible as the bus stopped and students of various sizes and looks started to go down. He looked at the many faces, some were looking at him with curiosity, others were uninterested, one, in particular, a girl with long light purple hair seemed to be thinking on something else as she had a lollipop with her.

Cid decided to simply get his hands together to do a clapping noise to get the attention of the whole group.

"Greetings students! As you know, you are now all part of Yokai Academy! For the next three years of your education, you will be sleeping in dorms, so please, take your bags and follow me"

As the students started to walk behind him as a small mob one asked him a question he had forgotten to answer. And others did other questions.

"What is your name?"  
"What do you do here?"  
"What kind of monster are you?"

Cid chuckled. He had been a bit more nervous than expected.

"My name is Cid, I work as a counselor for the academy, if any of you need to speak about anything, you can all find my office, is pretty easy to find it really as it is next to some of the classrooms you all will be in" He looked at the gauging their reactions, some seemed to place attention and others simply didn't seem interested.

"As for what monster I am, you will all have to guess, it is forbidden in the school to go around showing your monster forms" Some of the students sighed as they had seemed interested in knowing his identity. Cid could only chuckle. If they would guess, he was a human it would be fun to him.

One of the bigger students snorted before speaking.

"I bet you are one weak monster, counselor… ashamed of your heritage?" As always, the students that were like a small mob started to speak among themselves, Cid didn't need that to happen, so he spoke. A serious tone taking away his amicable attitude.

"I am rather proud of who I am, and from where I come from… so I will ask you to refrain of making those comments about me, and especially about your companions…. You will all be here for the next three years. So, I suggest you keep that attitude in check" The student looked with anger at the small counselor, but he seemed to keep it to himself as they followed the man again.

The rest of the walk went away in silence, as silent as a group of students could walk of course. Cid could make out that some were discussing what kind of monster was he to not be afraid. Others commented on his looks and mentioned maybe he was a witch in disguise, others said maybe he simply was a weak one.

Others chatted about the girls, girls spoke of boys, a particular girl seemed to speak about how she would find her destined one in the school. Cid could only smile inside as he thought the idea of high school sweethearts. Love blossomed everywhere it seemed.

By their chatting, he was already starting to get an image of the students, their attitude, and their quirks. He had a good mind for detail. And it was because of his attention to detail he took notice there was someone who didn't speak a word yet.

The girl with the light purple hair. She was still focused on her lollipop. Cid thought he had been doing a good job in making sure he wasn't caught looking at her, but her stare at him made him blush in embarrassment. He didn't mean to stare…

"Well, here we are!"

He motioned to the pair of buildings that had quite the distance separation between them. The path they had been walking so far divided, Cid knew that meant his work was done.

"Left are you guys, and right are the girls, needless to say, male students are not allowed on the girl dorms, the same rule applies to you girls with the guy's dorms" Some students made jokes about how surely not everyone respected that rule. As the group of students started to segregate Cid coughed to catch their attention.

"Hey… I know for some of you this might be a new experience, surely to go away from your homes to study in an academy… if any of you need to speak about anything, and I mean anything, feel free to go to my office. As a counselor, I will do my best to hear you all and offer advice on anything you might need help" He finished his small speech with a smile.

The students nevertheless had already left him speaking alone. Or so he thought. Someone had stayed to listen.

"Anything?" The girl had taken out her lollipop to speak. And Cid found himself smiling at her before nodding.

"Of course! Whatever anyone needs, I will do my best to help" Cid looked at the girl who seemingly nodded. He decided to offer a bit of advice right there as they were alone.

"You know, we who feel lonely should stick together. The best way to stop feeling loneliness is by having a friend… so why not try to make some friends? Three years is a lot of time to spend it alone" Cid smiled, but his tone carried a serious message, and the girl seemed a bit surprised.

She seemed to stay with her stare focused on him. She simply nodded before leaving.

Cid found himself waving at her. He didn't know her name. But he saw it in her eyes. She was the same way he was, a student who didn't know if they fitted right there. Hopefully, she would end her school days with lots of friends.

Unlike him…

He sighed before smiling again. There was no use in thinking of the past… no matter how recent it was.

* * *

After the morning Cid was simply making his way to his office. Meeting students who were early for the school proved to be fun. But it also showed that some were still kids…. Well, he was still fairly young but there were limits.

"Lady! You should do something with your hair!" The voice of the young man tried to sound kind as it tried to get his attention. Cid could only laugh before spinning to look at the speaker.

"Thanks, young man, but I am a man who lives wild and keeps his hair wild too" Cid smiled and laughed at the despaired expression of the young man whose hair was kept in place with a bandana.

"Gah! You need to buff out, you look like a girl from behind!" Cid had heard of the young man from Nekonome, he was a favorite of her and the president of the newspaper club.

"Is a pleasure to finally meet you Ginei, Nekonome-sensei speaks really highly of you, you are quite the photographer according to her" At the praise, Ginei stood up from the despair he had felt seconds ago.

"Of course! I am the president of the Newspaper Club. And who might you be?" Ginei looked with curiosity at the man in front of him.

"Cid, I work as a counselor for the school, feel free to visit my office anytime you need a hand or just need to rant" Cid stretched his hand at Ginei. The latter smiled before taking his hand in a firm grip.

"Gin, no need to be so formal right?" Gin smiled, and Cid smiled back. It seemed he was a good kid. But Cid couldn't avoid feeling that Gin was hiding something. Surely nothing big.

"Well Gin, I will be going to my office, I will leave you to get ready, just a few days for the semester to start right?"

Gin nodded.

"Lots of new girls will be coming indeed!" Cid looked with surprise at Gin who seemed to catch himself.

"I mean; indeed, I will be getting ready, I will see you when I see you Cid" Cid only chuckled. So, he was like that it seemed. He wouldn't judge him. He was simply young…

Cid sighed taking notice how he seemed to act like an old man a lot of the time.

As he opened the door to his office he was surprised at the girl sitting in the chair behind his desk. It was the same girl he had seen in the morning. She waved at him. Albeit slowly.

He waved back before speaking.

"So… I guess you didn't have troubles finding my office?" The purple haired girl moved her head to indicate she had no problem. Lollipop still in her mouth she stood from the chair to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Cid took it as a sign to move to the chair behind the desk. Once he took his place, the girl seemingly looked at him before taking the lollipop out of her mouth to speak.

"Mizore Shirayuki" She presented herself, Cid nodded before doing the same.

"Cid" She looked at him with curiosity, seeing the question coming he spoke.

"I am an orphan, and was never adopted, I didn't take a last name…" Alma had offered him to take on her last name, even if she couldn't adopt him, they were family she often said.

Mizore nodded. She couldn't really imagine being an orphan. Her village was a small place full of families, and in a way, it was out of her realm to picture a lone kid. Especially one being alone all his life…

"Well, what brought you to my office Shirayuki?" He smiled at her. He hoped to be able to help the students and knowing that this might be the first time he would help one made him happy.

Mizore looked at the floor. Honestly, she felt lame. She couldn't imagine anyone making a friend from a school counselor… but his words carried a weight in them. Three years without a friend would indeed feel long. And so far, she couldn't say she had enjoyed the other students around her in the dorms.

"You were honest when you said you would do anything to help us?" She looked at him with a cold stare. Cid noticed how she was seemingly trying to find a sign that he was lying. He only kept his smile before nodding.

"Indeed. I will do my best to help any student who asks for my help" Mizore looked at him and found herself nodding back before speaking again.

"Would you be my friend?" The question took Cid by surprise. But he found himself smiling.

"Sure Shirayuki, I will be your friend as long as you want me to be" His smile was making Mizore feel happy. Even if she didn't express it in her face, she was happy. She nodded at him.

"Then let me offer you something for your friendship…" She took out another lollipop. She motioned for him to take it. Cid nodded accepting the lollipop and started biting on it.

Mizore was surprised, she didn't consider it was something one would do with a lollipop. Cid looked at her sheepishly before speaking.

"Sorry, I have always preferred to bite the candy" This time a small laugh escaped from her lips at the counselor expression.

Cid smiled considering he had done a great job making her laugh. Even if it was at the cost of him.

"Well, tell me, how good is your aim?" At this Mizore raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Needless to say, Nekonome had found herself surprised when she opened the door of the counselor office and saw the counselor and a student throwing darts to a board in a wall. It seemed the student had a great marksmanship. Cid was struggling to keep it with her.

"You know, when you nodded I was expecting for it to mean, I am good, but not so good. I wasn't expecting it meant I can beat you anytime no matter how much you try" Nekonome could only giggle before coughing to catch the attention of both participants.

"As entertaining that it is to look you struggling to win Cid, curfew is almost in place, I am afraid miss Shirayuki needs to go back to her dorm" Nekonome pointed to the clock in the office. And Cid took notice she was right, it was indeed getting late…

Had forty rounds of darts went away so fast?

What's more.

Had he lost forty rounds consecutively?!

She was great always getting the bullseye…

"Oh… guess you are right… is late indeed, well I will see you another time to continue this game of darts" Mizore nodded before pointing to the board.

"Don't try to change the score, promise me" He laughed at that accusation.

"I would never dare do that, I promise to keep it the same" He nodded at her.

He would never dare tamper with it. Not if someone was watching him.

Nekonome smiled at the two before coughing to get their attention.

"Well, I will be taking miss Shirayuki to her room, don't forget to go to your own quarters Cid" He nodded at her and waved at Mizore.

"Goodnight Shirayuki" She waved back at him. And while her face didn't show much emotion, the wave she did this time was rather enthusiastic.

Cid couldn't avoid smiling at feeling maybe he had helped her. Nekonome smiled too at the girl before ushering her to follow her. Once they left Cid looked at the board with the darts hanging in it. Surely, he could mess with it…

But she had made him promise to not tamper with it. So, he would respect it.

"Forty games…. I got myself handed to someone younger than me… she is quite the marksman"

As he closed the door to the office he could only think on the fun in the academy once everyone came and classes started. The future looked bright.

* * *

Maybe it was too hopeful to think everything would go perfectly. Cid hopeful day had a sour start as he found the figure of Mizore Shirayuki against a wall with Kotsubo blocking her path. She looked really uncomfortable. And he could guess why Kotsubo wasn't someone nice to have around for what he felt.

"Is there a problem going on here Kotsubo-sensei?" Cid kept his focus on Mizore. The safety of the students would always be the main priority.

Kotsubo sneered before looking at him. He smiled as if faking nothing had been going wrong.

"Not at all counselor, you can just go away, we were just having a chat, isn't that right Mizore?" The girl looked tense at the mention of her name. Cid sighed before looking at her tense form, her long hair working as to hide her expression.

"I see… is that right Mizore? If I recall right, you need to get your uniform, Nekonome-sensei told me to give it to you, I left it in the office" Cid smiled at the girl. She looked at him and nodded before rushing under the arm of Kotsubo.

Cid smiled before looking at Kotsubo.

"Well then Kotsubo-sensei, I am sorry to cut your time short, but better get working" Cid didn't wait for an answer as he ushered Mizore to walk, he stayed behind of her as if to shield her of anything the teacher could do.

After walking to his office, the student looked at the counselor before speaking.

"Thank you…" She bowed slightly at the counselor. She had been feeling rather uncomfortable when Kotsubo approached her. The way he tried to speak to her it was… uncomfortable…

"Don't worry… I will not ask what happened, I think I already know how Kotsubo is…" He went to his desk to get out darts when Mizore took notice of it a small smile took place on her face.

"If I recall, we got a game to finish Shirayuki" He was smiling with his eyes closed as she softly spoke.

"Mizore… You can call me Mizore" She looked hopeful for a moment.

Cid felt it would be improper to call her by her given name. There was a line to keep with the students… still.

"Okay, then ready to lose this time Mizore?"

The girl smiled as she took a lollipop before taking a dart. She was ready.

Needless to say, it wasn't that he was a bad marksman himself. Mizore was just plain better. The snowballing advantage only grew as they kept on playing. Still, the game served is true purpose. It showed him the image of who Mizore Shirayuki was.

A girl who was lonely and seemed to have a hard time getting her point across at times. Reserved, her expressions often hidden, but at times her body shows them. Happiness, curiosity, being uncomfortable. Her body expresses what the words don't.

Yet he felt that she seemed to be like that because she wasn't used to expressing her emotions, or simply because she wasn't sure how to do it. So far, he thought it was a defense mechanism. He could only hope maybe she would later make friends with others.

A small tug on his arm made him look at Mizore who spoke.

"Are you okay?" Cid smiled at her before nodding. He had been too focused and didn't take notice it was his turn to throw the last dart.

Before he threw it Mizore spoke again.

"Mind… betting on that dart?"

Cid looked with curiosity at her. He didn't take her for a person who liked to bet. But one never stops learning from others.

"Sure, what do you got in mind?"

She looked unsure for a moment before looking to the bullseye instead of him.

"If you get the bullseye I will do one thing you ask… and if I win you will do what I ask, fair?"

Cid looked at her with a small surprise in his eyes. He placed his glasses back in place before nodding.

"Sounds fun, I shall give it a try then"

Cid looked at the board. He knew the chance of the bullseye was small. He threw the dart, it flew straight. Straight into the side of the bullseye mark. Meaning he had lost.

"Oh come on!" Cid was about to shout something else, but he remembered to restraint as he was in the company of a minor.

"Well, you won Mizore, what you are getting as a favor?"

The girl seemed to shy away for a moment before stretching her hand.

"Can I… hold your hand for a moment?"

Cid chuckled. Quite the small request. He extended his hand. As they held hands he could feel cold all of the sudden, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was surprising to see how cold her hands were.

"You got cold hands you know? Should I consider getting you a pair of gloves?"

This made Mizore smile. Her hold on his hand tightened.

"So you don't mind them being cold?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

Cid simply shrugged.

"Not really, I mean they are cold sure, but nothing I can't handle" He smiled at her and for a moment she seemed to smile a bit before holding his hand with both of her hands. The cold was there, but it was in a weird way quite warm. As if it showed her appreciation of that.

"Glad to know…"

She smiled before letting his hands go. She simply took to leave leaving a counselor wondering what had happened.

"Well… that happened…"

Surely things wouldn't be hard to understand in the future with other students.

* * *

Oh, how wrong it had been to think that.

"Explain… from the beginning again please… why you got bite marks on your neck Tsukune?"

Needless to say, the counselor was having a rough time understanding why on the first day that classes started he was having to deal with such a mess. He looked at the girl to the left of Tsukune.

"And mind explaining me why did you tell him what monster were you miss Akashiya? Remember, the rules are clear in the sense of not telling others and not showing them…"

He didn't like the idea of having to scold students. But Nekonome was too lax at times, and in order to not be the villain, she left those matters in the hand of the counselor. The counselor didn't know himself, but a girl was watching his office through a window. Needless to say, Tsukune and the girl known as Moka were having a hard time trying to point the girl behind.

Seems the start of the semester was showing it would be a long three years.

 **Cut! Well, hope you enjoy it, till next time on Chapter 2: Inner thoughts and Succubi  
**


End file.
